wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
3305 Local
image:AocMammoth.jpg =Basic Information= 3305 Local is a democratic clan forged in Anarchy Online in the fall of 2001. We are an online gaming community where people from all over our planet may band together to better their gaming experience. The interest of our members revolves around massive multi-player online games like Anarchy Online, Vanguard, Age of Conan and World of Warcraft. If these are games you enjoy, we extend a warm and open invitation to join us. Feel free to look over our Code of Conduct and Recruitment information. =History= 3305 Local is a clandestine and illicit resistance movement formed by slaves. As the inhuman working conditions in the mines of Kheshatta lead to an ever increasing number of deaths, these people banded together to fight for their freedom and better living conditions. An act met with extreme violence by the mages of the Black Ring attempting to suppress an uprising. Through dark resurrection magic these enslaved miners would die over and over again in service of the Black mages, each time coming back to work after only the briefest possible delay for recuperation. Sometimes leaving only a hollow shell without a personality or a soul. Since continuity of service was thus guaranteed, little attention was paid to the safety of the slaves. The ever-increasing demand for gold and gems forced the men and women to work harder and faster in increasingly hazardous circumstances. In fact, the agonizing deaths became so common place that betting pools arose each day, with the miner who was resurrected the most wining the prize of the best dinner-and-drink that the other slaves could afford. This dark lottery became known as the Blood Prize. Today it is recalled with a sense of purpose and respect, as members of 3305 Local rally around the cause to abolish slavery in all of Hyboria. The Blood Prize led in turn to a horrid custom called the Black Pact, which played a pivotal role in the war for freedom in Kheshatta. The Black mages would dispatch Acolytes of Set to the mines to patch up slaves as a cost-saving measure. If the miner was heavily injured, the 'doctor' would administer a life-ending treatment to fuse the soul of an ancient evil Acheronian from the depths of hell into the body of the slave. Word spread among the slaves and morbid whispers and somber promises were made. If any particular painful, but not immediately lethal injury was sustained by the miner, his fellow slave would end his torment in the most humane manner possible. Thus the Black Pact was born. Administering final death to a fellow slave with blunt mining equipment or your own hands was so painful that we began to arm ourselves. Small knives, snake venom and even alchemy became commonplace and the slaves became expert at hiding them and concealing their nature. In time, not a single miner, from the lowliest driverboy to the checkweighman and overman, was without some form of weapon and a measure of expertise in its use. When the time came and the first great eruption of revolution struck the mines of Kheshatta, the men and women of 3305 Local had the tools at hand to rise up against their slave masters with furious resolve. Continuing the great fight to this day, and building on the foundations set down in that bloody revolution, the members of 3305 Local fight for the abolishment of slavery in all of Hyboria. '"From the Ground Up!"'